The purpose of this study is: to determine if anti-cryptococcal therapy can be withdrawn from patients who have received 12 months of fluconazole therapy are asymptomatic for cryptococcal meningitis for at least 16 weeks, have a CD4+ count > 150 cells/ml, and who are on antiretroviral therapy for 16 weeks; and to estimate the duration of time these subjects remain free from cryptococcal infection. The GCRC is needed to perform lumbar punctures at entry and at week 8 to ensure sterility of the spinal fluid and no evidence of cryptococcal infection.